


Fall Back

by jamgrl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Spooning, daylight savings time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamgrl/pseuds/jamgrl
Summary: a daylight savings ficlet
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Fall Back

In the gray light of morning, an angel and a demon lie in bed. The demon is sleeping soundly, in a twisted tangle, black satin sheets and black satin pajamas. The angel reads in the dim light, sitting up nice and proper, stiff tartan, unnecessary reading glasses donned. There are the small sounds of sleep heavy breathing, the crinkle of book pages, the whipping of the ceiling fan.

The demon stirs. There is a shifting of sheets, a light of a phone from his bedside table. “Oh,” he says, voice thick. 

The angel’s attention is drawn from his book. “Yes, dear?”

“Just the time,” the demon says. “The clock says 8 but my phone says 7. Just forgot, is all.”

“Ah, yes. An extra hour today,” says the angel.

The demon only grunts in response. 

The angel returns to his book, but a demonic hand paws at him, fingers grasping at the cotton shirt, pulling. The angel sighs, placing a bookmark between the pages and leaving the book and glasses behind on his own bedside table. He was just getting to a good part, too.

The angel heeds to the demon’s unspoken demand, though, wrapping around him. Who’d have guessed demons enjoyed spooning? The demon clutches the angel’s arm, pulling it close.

“Sleep well, my dear?” the angel asks.

“This isn’t an invitation to talk,” the demon says. “I’m going back to sleep,” he says, disgruntlement in his voice.

“Oh, of course dear.”

“You’re staying here, though.”

“Yes, dear. You’ve captured me.”

“That’s right,” he says. “Don’t let go,” he says, his voice fading into sleep once more. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

There is the kiss of a shoulder, a light squeeze of an arm. 

The book is left behind, but there is soft skin and a warm embrace. They have an extra hour, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [On tumblr](https://jamgrlsblog.tumblr.com/post/188786792438/fall-back)


End file.
